Loved by Someone
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Anri's face colored at his words and her heart skipped a beat. She did not voice her thoughts on what he had told her and just leaned forward, letting her head rest on his shoulder, shutting her eyes. It was nice to feel loved by someone.


**Author's Note: **This story consists of the pairing, Masaomi/Anri. If you do not like it...run away. :)

* * *

**Loved by Someone**

Masaomi Kida stepped into his living room while holding a bowl of popcorn. He looked at the individual that had agreed to come over to his house that evening. It was Anri and she was just sitting on the couch in the living room nervously, staring straight ahead at the TV. There was nothing on at all and so she was just staring at blackness.

"Don't look so nervous, Anri!" Masaomi declared as he bounded into the living room, hurrying over to her and taking a seat right next to the girl. He handed her the bowl of popcorn, smiling beatifically at her.

"How can I not be nervous?" Anri retorted in her soft voice. "This feels like…a date."

Masaomi's smile got bigger and he slowly put an arm around her shoulders, leaning as close as possible to her. "Oh? You think so?"

"Y-Yes…" Anri whispered, incredibly uneasy and uncomfortable with how close the male was. She was not expecting this at all. If she had known Masaomi was just trying to get with her, she would have never agreed to coming over to his place.

"I never thought of it that way," Masaomi said in a contemplative manner, still smiling. "What makes you feel that way, Anri?"

Anri gulped and fiddled around with the bowl of popcorn that was sitting on her lap. She avoided her friend's gaze and kept it on the TV in front of her. Then, she put the bowl of popcorn onto a glass table beside her.

"Do you _want_ this to be a date?" Masaomi questioned her, his lips now a few inches away from her cheek. Anri could feel his warm breath against it and it made her heart race. "Because…I wouldn't mind one bit if it was."

"Huh?" Anri finally looked at him, blushing.

"If you want this to be a date then I have no problem with it, Anri." Masaomi repeated with added words, shrugging his shoulders and grinning widely.

Anri was flummoxed. "What…you like me?"

"Yeah!" Masaomi answered with a nod, pulling the girl closer to his body. "Always have and always will."

"B-But what about Mikado?" Anri questioned seriously, the redness in her cheeks fading away a bit. She tried to pull away from Masaomi, but he wouldn't let her get away from him, tightening his arm around her shoulders and keeping her body firmly pressed against his.

Masaomi sighed and then drawled, "Mikado is a great friend to the both of us and I know he really likes you, but he never made a move and so…_I_ am."

"He'll be upset!" Anri shot back.

"He'll _understand_," Masaomi input quickly. "Besides, I know you like me."

A look of surprise now painted the female's facial features and she frowned a little bit. "What? I-I don't like you…we're just friends, Masaomi." She commented very quietly, gently.

"Not after this."

Anri was flabbergasted. "After what?"

"This." Masaomi plainly announced before ceremoniously pressing his lips to hers in a sudden kiss.

Astonished and in complete shock, Anri could not fathom what was occurring just now. She was unresponsive and immensely stoic, not unlike a statue. Her body made no attempt to move as she felt Masaomi's lips against hers. The girl's heart was the only thing that responded to Masaomi's kiss. It picked up speed and pounded against her chest, almost as if it wanted to escape its cage.

Several minutes went by and Masaomi removed his lips from hers, staring into her eyes deeply. His hands slowly went down to her sides as he studied her.

"How was that?" He wanted to know.

Anri's words had been stolen from her by Masaomi's kiss. To her, words no longer existed. Her mouth, tongue, and lips were unable to form words. The female's mind was devoured by thoughts of the kiss and how she felt about it.

"Anri?" Masaomi was starting to get a little worried.

She did not respond.

A frown jumped onto Masaomi's features and he leaned forward again, kissing her lips. Again, Anri was shocked, but her head was clear this time. Unwanted emotions danced within her and she could not help but shut her eyes and blissfully enjoy the kiss. Her arms found their way around the boy's neck and she moaned a little.

Masaomi was not expecting this, but was not complaining. He pulled the girl onto his lap as they continued to kiss each other. Minutes went by and they still kissed each other, staying in their same position.

When the twelfth minute came and went, they both broke apart, but stayed very close, arms around each other and everything.

"I love you, Anri." Masaomi suddenly confessed gently, his words tainted with truth and honesty.

Anri's face colored at his words and her heart skipped a beat. She did not voice her thoughts on what he had told her and just leaned forward, letting her head rest on his shoulder, shutting her eyes.

It was nice to feel loved by someone.


End file.
